Start Your Game Over
by KirKirKir
Summary: ADA OC! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau HetaOni di edit dan dijadikan fanfic? yaa.. gini deh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ WARNING! HUMAN NAMES USED! fail at summary


**Start Your Game Over**

**HetaOni © Tomoyoshi****  
**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya****  
**

**Start your game over alias fic ini punya saya ._.v**

**Pikii yang mengedit fic ini ^w^b!  
**

Warning, ada OC,OOC,blood,yaoi,typo,dll  
Slight OC(Kir) x Kiku  
Main Pair OC(Pikii) x OC(Pin),Ludwig x Feliciano.  
Don't like don't read.

**Chapter 1**

"YOSH! MINNA! SAATNYA KITA BERAKSII!" Jerit seorang gadis dengan riangnya yang rambutnya diikat kuda, panggil saja dirinya Kir.  
"Etto .. Umm , Kir-chan, kau serius mau masuk ke mansion ini?" Tanya seorang gadis di sebelahnya, panggil saja dia Pikii. Pikii teman cyber Kir, dan kebetulan dia sedang liburan ke rumah Kir.  
"Yaaa tetep aja sih,vee~ aku juga penasaran kepengeenn gitu masuk.." Ujar seorang pemuda shota (?) Yang bernama Feliciano.  
"Mein gott, Feli.. Apa yang anak itu ceritakan kepadamu ha? Mudah sekali kau teracuni kata-katanya.." Ucap pemuda jerman berambut pirang yang berdiri disampingnya yang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Bagaimana denganmu,bruder? Kau ingin masuk?" Tanya pemuda jerman yang bernama Ludwig itu ke saudara albinonya sembari menepuk bagian atas punggungnya.  
"TENTU SAJA,WEST! KAU PIKIR AKU YANG AWESOME INI TAKUT UNTUK MASUK?" Kata pemuda albino tadi, Gilbert, dengan PDnya.  
"..." Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata kecoklatan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka hanya terdiam melihat keributan di depannya. Yap, tebakan kalian benar, pemuda ini adalah, Kiku. Ya, dia terdiam karena memiliki perasaan sangat tidak enak tentang mansion ini.

Mereka masuk ke mansion ini.  
Masuk untuk memulai sebuah pengalaman,  
Yang akan membuat semua orang berjengkit ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kita masuk kesini.." Bisik Kir pelan.  
"Kir-san, aku rasa kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Perasaanku SUNGGUH AMAT SANGAT tidak enak." Kata Kiku sambil menekankan beberapa kata-kata di kalimat yang ia ucapkan.  
"Kenapa,Kiku? Kau takut,vee?" Tanya Feliciano.  
"Ah, bukan begitu,Feliciano-san. Aku ... Punya perasaan tidak enak tentang ini." Jawab Kiku setengah berbisik.

PRANG!

"Su-suara apa itu?" Tanya Gilbert kaget .  
"A-Aku .. Tidak tau, sepertinya terdengar dari dapur." Jawab Kir sambil menatap Pikii dengan tatapan 'temani aku mengeceknya'.  
Orang yang ditatap pun juga penasaran akan suara misterius tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia mengikuti Kir menuju dapur.

Di dapur

"Ah, dugaanku benar, piring yang terjatuh inilah yang membuat suara itu." Kata Kir santai sambil memungut pecahan piring itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnnya.  
"H-Hey, Kir chan .. A-Apa itu?" Tanya Pikii panik sambil menunjuk bayangan hitam di dekat lorong menuju pintu depan.  
"Sshhh, aku juga tidak tau, cepat sembunyi!" Kataku berbisik ke Pikii.  
Kamipun bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.  
"A-apa itu?" Bisik Pikii yang sepertinya ketakutan melihat sepasang kaki besar berwarna abu" muda melintas di depan kami. Untungnya taplak meja ini panjang sehingga dapat menutupi kami yang sedang bersembunyi dibawahnya,tapi kenapa Pikii bisa melihat kaki itu? Karena ia sedang mengintip.  
Setelah mahluk aneh itu pergi dan kami merasa aman, kami lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang pengap itu. Kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asal kami tadi, ketika kami kembali, kami mendapati Feli-chan,Luddy-san,Gilbo-san,dan,Kiku-san menghilang.  
"Ah! Maksudnya apa itu mereka meninggalkan kita berdua sendirian disini?" Kata Kir sebal seraya menghempaskan badannya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai berdebu itu.  
"Eh? Tapi pintunya terkunci." Kata Pikii ketakutan.  
"Hah? Watdehel,sekarang bagaimana ini?" Kata Kir nyaris menjerit-menjerit kesal. Yak, itulah kebiasaan Kir, yaitu suka sekali menjerit.  
"Kir-san! Kau tidak ingin monster itu menemui kita gara-gara kau menjerit-jerit terus kan?" Kata Kiku agak sebal di samping tangga.  
"E-Eeh? Kiku-san! Kukira kau meninggalkan kami! Umm, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Pikii dengan santai.  
"Ah, mereka kabur, kau tadi melihat monster itu kan? Monster itu nyaris membunuh Feliciano-san kalau Ludwig-san tidak langsung bertindak!" Jelas Kiku ngos-ngosan.  
"Hyaaaa~ so sweet!" Bisik Kir dan Pikii dengan nada fangirl BL itu.  
"Ehem, b-baiklah.. Sekarang mungkin kita harus mencari mereka.. Seingatku.. Ludwig-san kabur ke atas bersama saudaranya. Aku akan mencari mereka sedangkan kalian mencari Feliciano-san ya..." Ujar pemuda jepang itu seraya menaiki tangga.  
"Hati-hati, Kiku-san.." Bisik Kir, dengan blush tipis di kedua pipinya.  
"Hm.. Tentu.." Jawab Kiku seraya tersenyum tipis.  
Ketika Kiku sudah sepenuhnya (?) Naik ke atas, Pikii pun mulai angkat bicara memecah keheningan.  
"Ehem hem... Ternyataa.. Ternyataa... Kir, kau punya 'rasa' dengan Kiku kan? Ehem..~" Kata Pikii menggoda Kir yang pipinya lebih merah dari tomat Antonio di sebelahnya.  
"Eeh? Gagitu jugaa.." Jawab Kir setengah berbisik.  
"Hem~ Ah, enough chit chat. Ayo coba cek ke lorong sebelah kiri dekat pintu masuk sana sana.." Kata Pikii serius.  
"Aaa.. Ha'i.." Kir segera membuntuti Pikii yang jalan di depannya.  
"Kir-chan! jangan membuntutiku, disampingku sajaa..." Kata Pikii agak memaksa.  
"B-baiklah.." Bisik Kir sepertinya dia ketakutan, karena sedari tadi dia menunduk saja.  
"Kir-chan, a-a-apa i-itu.." Bisik Pikii ketakutan seraya menggenggam tangan Kir erat.  
"A-apaa.. J-jangan berteriak.. Dia hanya membelakangi kk-kita.." Bisik Kir pelan setelah mengangkat mukanya.  
Tiba" mahluk aneh itu hilang.  
"Eeh? .. D-dia sudah menghilang? .. A-ah.. Aman.." Kata Pikii seraya bernapas lega.  
"A.. Ah.. Sebaiknya kita susul Kiku keatas.." Bisik Kir pelan.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Bisik Pikii agak ketakutan

Di lantai 2

"Eh? .. K-Kiku kemana? ... Kiku ? Dimana kau ?" Bisik Kir pelan.  
"Engh, Kir-chan, a-aku rasa kita harus lari..." Ujar Pikii ketakutan seraya menarik-menarik lengan bajuku dan menunjuk .. Sebuah, err, monster mungkin? Yang sedang mengintip kita diujung sana.  
"Pikii... Sebaiknya , kau.. Segera masuk ke sana.. Sembunyi di dalam lemari. Kalau sudah aman .. Aku akan menelepon Pin untuk menjemputmu.." Bisik Kir pelan sambil seraya mengeluarkan sebuah, samurai?..  
"T-tapi.. " Bisik Pikii.  
"Cepat lakukan apa yang kusuruh Pikii.." Tegas Kir sambil mulai melawan monster tersebut.  
... Apakah Pikii akan selamat?  
Kita tunggu Chapter 2 ..  
TBC


End file.
